Até o fim dos tempos
by cherry-malfoy
Summary: Uma fic com Srius Black,eu considerei ela R pois depois de alguns capítulos a coisa começa a aprecer...
1. Tudo tem um início

No Beco Diagonal aquele garotinho admirava a loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol,com os olhos esbugalhados,ele estava de olho no último modelo de vassoura lançado,a Cleansweep 1000,que estava exposta na vitrine.Apesar de pequeno,com apenas 7 anos,ele já se interessava por Quadribol,e até mesmo estava vestindo a camiseta dos Tornados.

-- Sirius! Sirius! - e o pequeno garoto se virou,era sua mãe que lhe chamava.

-- Menino! Não fique parando assim de repente! Vai acabar se perdendo de mim! Vamos indo que eu preciso passar na Travessa do Tranco ainda hoje,tenho que pegar minha encomenda! - Sua mãe falou rispidamente,estava sem paciência e saiu andando apressadamente em direção à Travessa do Tranco.

Com sua pressa ela acabou nem percebendo que seu filho não tinha escutado absolutamente nada,ele estava hipnotizado pela bela vassoura.

Quando o garoto se deu conta de que sua mãe não estava mais por perto,ele se pôs a correr,e corria batendo nas pernas e braços das pessoas que passavam sem ao menos se desculpar,ele precisava achar sua mãe,até que ele bateu a cabeça na cabeça de outra garotinha,que estava passando despercebida pela sua frente,os doi cairam no chão e ele começou a brigar com ela:

-- Menina idiota! Não vê por onde anda?! Você fica andando devagar e acaba atrapalhando todo mundo que está andando! - ele falou massageando a área em que tinha batido,fazendo uma cara de dor - e que cabeça dura você tem! 

-- Não sou idiota seu...seu...garoto com bafo de cobra! E quem manda você ficar correndo como um louco por aqui? Não vê que tem muita gente andando?  - ela falou não mostrando nenhum traço de fraqueza e levantou-se com um pulo.Ela era uma menina baixinha e japonesa,tinha um par de dentões na frente e parecia ser bem espertinha para a idade dela,tinha um gênio forte e não era nem um pouco atraente.

-- Eu estou procurando minha mãe! Eu perdi ela! - ele falou com um pouco de lágrimas no olho - Como eu vou achá-la agora?! 

-- Ai...Vai começar a chorar é? Pois eu nunca choro! - ela falou orgulhosa - Mas eu ajudo você a procurar sua mãe garotinho! - ela falou erguendo ele pela mão.

-- Garotinho? Você deve ter minha idade! - ele falou secando as lágrimas - E eu não sou mais garotinho! Meu tio disse que eu já sou um homenzinho! - ele falou estufando o peito com orgulho.

-- Só se for um homenzinho muito pequeno e burro! - ela falou rolando de rir.

-- Ai...Vocês meninas são todas idiotas mesmo! Você e minhass primas são todas iguais! Pensam que sabem de tudo! Pois saiba que meu tio sabe muito mais que vocês todas juntas! - ele falou ignorando o riso da menina.

-- Está bem...Vamos parar de falar no seu tio bobalhão e vamos logo procurar sua mãe,antes que o bebê chorão comece a chorar de novo! - ela falou pegando ele pela mãe e carregando o menino,que tentava se livrar dela,mas o esforço era em vão,ela o segurava muito forte.

-- Tá menino,qual é seu nome? - ela perguntou ainda carregando ele.

-- Sirius...Sirius Black! - ele falou orgulhoso - e o seu?

-- Midori Kobayashi... - ela falou e apenas sorriu e soltou o braço dele,que agradeceu com um aceno com a cabeça. - Mas você tem quantos anos Sirius?

-- 7 anos...e você? 

-- Também... - ela respondeu sorrindo e mostrando aqueles enormes dentes,e Sirius achou ela tremendamente feia,mas não poderia falar isso à ela,porque ela estava ajudando-o,então ficou quieto. - Como sua mãe é?

-- Ah...Ela é tem o cabelo preto e meio comprido,e está usando uma roupa toda preta e tem a pele meio branca.

-- Ai...Acho que vai ser meio difícil de achar ela...Todas as bruxas aqui parecem que tem cabelo preto e parecem usar roupa preta...Mas a gente dá um jeito.

Os dois andaram até o final do Beco Diagonal e foram parar bem no início da Travessa do Tranco,Sirius parou bruscamente e encarou o lugar com medo.

-- Midori...Eu acho melhor a gente voltar! - ele falou puxando o vestido da menina.

-- Não Sirius...Não é perigoso! - ela falou puxando-o pelo braço - Vem eles não vão fazer mal algum! 

E os dois entraram na Travessa do Tranco.Várias pessoas e criaturas estranhas, encapuzadas passavam por eles,encarando-os.

-- Sirius! - e sua mãe apareceu saindo de uma loja às costas deles - Onde você estava? Eu falei para você ficar perto de mim! - ela falou raivosa,ela não tinha nem um pouco de paciência com crianças. - Quem é essa garotinha? 

-- É a Midori,mãe...Ela me ajudou a te procurar! - ele falou abaixando a cabeça 

-- Vamos Sirius,vamos para casa agora! - ela falou puxando-o, que logo segurou o braço da menina que os seguiu.

Quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal novamente,sua mãe tirou o capuz que estava usando  e segurou mais forte a mão do garoto quando recomeçaram a andar.

-- Peraí mãe! - Sirius falou parando.

-- Que foi? - ela perguntou impaciente.

-- Preciso agradecer a Midori pela ajuda! 

-- Ah...Tá agradece logo,eu estou indo para a Floreios e Borrões,e vou direto para casa! Eu te dou no máximo 20 minutos para agradecê-la! - e ela saiu em meio a passos largos em direção a Floreios e Borrões.

-- Então Midori - ele falou encarando-a - Obrigado por me ajudar a encontrar minha mãe...Acho que se não fosse por você eu não ia encontrar ela,e ainda ia ficar chorando! - ele falou sorrindo.

-- De nada! Mas você tem que deixar de ser um bebê chorão! - ela falou rindo.

-- Tá tudo bem! Mas...Agora eu tenho que ir! Tchau Midori - ele falou estendendo a mãe para ela apertá-la.

-- Tchau Sirius! - ela falou e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele que fez uma cara de nojo,mas mesmo assim ficou corado - Até mais! - ela falou e saiu correndo, desaparecendo no meio da multidão.

Sirius foi para a Floreios e Borrões pensando naquela japonesinha meio irritadinha mas divertida,o caminho inteiro.

Chegou em casa e sua mãe logo começou a reclamar.


	2. O encontros dos marotos

Eram exatamente dez para as onze horas e Sirius,agora com 11 anos,saia correndo pela estação King's Cross com seus pais logo atrás dele.Esse era seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts,estava realmente ancioso e com um pouco de medo,não sabia o que estava esperando por ele.

-- Vamos Sirius! Ande rápido com esse carrinho que já está atrasado! - seu pai falou meio rabugento,na realidade ele não estava atrasado,pois ainda faltavam dez minutos para o trem partir,mas ele preferindo não discutir com seu pai ali no meio daqueles trouxas continuou aumentando o ritmo dos passos em direção a plataforma 9 3/4.

Ele achou meio estranho,porque eles passaram pelo portão nove,e logo depois tinha o portão dez.

-- Mas mãe...Aqui não tem o portão 9 3/4...Tem certeza que é aqui mesmo? - ele perguntou coçando o topo da cabeça.

-- É claro que é,seu bebê chorão! - uma voz  de garota veio por trás dele,ele virou para olahr e quase não acreditou no que via,era Midori,agora mais feia do que nunca.

-- Eu te conheço? - ele perguntou fingindo que não se lembrava dela.

-- Que consideração..Deixa eu refrescar sua memória! Eu ajudei você encontrar sua mãe quando você se perdeu dela,quando tinha 7 anos...Lembrou de mim?

-- Ah sim...Lembro lembro...Mas não me chame de bebê chorão, sua aberração! - ele falou sorrindo desdenhosamente.

Ela olhou torto para ele,porém não retrucou,ela apenas deu as costas para ele e os pais dele,e desapareceu na frente de seus olhos,entre os portões nove e dez.Ao contrário dele,que estava com os pais,ela estava sozinha.

-- Mas..como? Como ela fez aquilo? - ele perguntou incrédulo. 

-- Ah...Pare de enrolar e passe logo também! - seu pai falou apressando-o.

O garoto foi meio apreensivo e encostou seu carrinho na parede,e quando empurrou o carrinho novamente,ele viu que se encontrava em outro lugar,com um enorme trem vermelho,e que na frente estava escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts".Seus pais vieram logo atrás dele,ele se despediu deles e subiu no trem,e procurou um vagão vazio.Acomodou suas coisas por lá,e quando tirou a cabeça para olhar os pais,percebeu que eles já tinham desaparatado.

Ele estava sentado olhando para a gaiola de sua coruja negra com os olhos brancos que estava ao seu lado.

-- Ah Shadow...Agora só somos eu e você! - ele falou suspirando mas foi interrompido.

-- Você fala com aves? - um garoto com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados encavara-o da porta,segurando uma gaiola na mão direita e um malão na mão esquerda.

-- Não estava falando com ela...Estava só pensando alto! - ele pigarreou.

-- Tudo bem...Eu estava só brincando...Meu nome é Tiago..Tiago Potter...e você? - o garoto sorriu.

-- Sirius Black...Você é do primeiro ano? - ele perguntou.

-- Sou sim...É meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts....Estou muito ancioso se quer saber! - ele foi entrando no vagão - Eu posso me sentar aqui né? - ele falou colocando a gaiola no banco e o malão no compartimento em cima,sem esperar a resposta de Sirius.

-- Claro! - e Sirius sorriu.

-- Só tem um probleminha... - e ele olhou diretamente para porta.

-- Qual? - Sirius perguntou meio curioso.

-- É que tem um garoto,que também é do primeiro ano,que não larga do meu pé desde que eu conheci ele no Beco Diagonal a uns dias atrás...Ele pode sentar aqui também? - Tiago perguntou com um olhar meio chateado.

-- Tudo bem...Quanto mais gente melhor! - Sirius falou rindo.

Antes de Sirius terminar a frase um garoto meio gordinho,com uma aparência que lembrava um rato, ia entrando arrastando o malão para dentro do vagão.

-- É...Eu sou o Pedro Pettigrew... - o garoto falou com um sorriso tímido.

-- Sirius Black! - ele tinha achado a aparência do garoto meio esquisita.

O trem começou a andar,e Tiago e Sirius conversavam como se Pedro não estivesse por lá,o garoto apenas ria de quase tudo que Tiago falava.

De repente algo bateu do lado de fora da porta.Tiago levantou-se para abrir a porta e se deparou com um garoto caído em cima do malão,parecia desmaiado.Tinha uma aparência meio cansada.Tiago olhou para os dois lados para ver se alguém tinha batido ou lançado um feitiço nele,mas não viu nada no corredor,então puxou o garoto para dentro do vagão e Sirius puxou o malão.

Eles deitaram o garoto no banco,e ficaram em silêncio,observando-o.

-- Ele está morto? - Tiago perguntou aos sussuros.

-- Não...Acho que não..Está respirando - Sirius respondeu baixinho,observando atentamente o garoto.

-- Por que vocês estão falando baixo? - Pedro perguntou alto, o que fez com que o garoto deitado se mexesse e abrisse os olhos.

O garoto observou o teto do vagão por uns instantes,mas por poucos segundos porque logo que ele abriu os olhos,Sirius,Tiago e Pedro colocaram a cabeça na frente do garoto para observá-lo.

-- Q-Quem são vocês? - o garoto perguntou,ainda deitado encarando cada cara curiosa que o observava por cima. - Onde eu estou?

Sirius se afastou e sentou-se novamente,depois de constatar que o garoto tinha acordado,e o mesmo fizeram Tiago e Pedro.

-- Você está no Expresso de Hogwarts! - Pedro gritou,como se fosse um louco e os demais colocaram os dedos no ouvido para diminuir o barulho.

-- Pedro seu idiota! Aqui ninguém é surdo! - Sirius falou bravo. - Ei menino,quem é você? Por que estava caído no meio do corredor? 

-- Ai...Meu nome é Remo Lupin...Eu estava caído no chão porque desmaiei de sono. - ele falou corando e os outros se entreolharam.

-- Como assim, desmaiou de sono? - Tiago perguntou.

-- Não dormi a noite passada. - Remo sorriu meio constrangido - à propósito...Qual é o nome de vocês? 

-- Sirius Black.

-- Tiago Potter.

-- Pedro Pettigrew.

-- Você também está no primeiro ano em Hogwarts? - Tiago perguntou.

-- Estou sim...

Os quatro garotos conversaram animadamente durante todo o trajeto.Quando estavam se aproximando de Hogsmead eles colocaram seus trajes bruxos.

Quando o expresso parou,já estava totalmente escuro.Os quatro desceram e logo ouviram uma voz chamando-os.

-- Primeiros anos por aqui! - era uma voz meio rouca,e logo viram um pequeno homem segurando uma lampião,e chamando os primeiranistas.


	3. A seleção

Os garotos iam atravessar o lago da Lula gigante dentro de pequenos barcos,Sirius queria derrubar Pedro na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, mas infelizmente o Einar,guarda-caça do castelo,o impediu Sirius de empurrar o outro garoto.O guarda - caça separou os quatro amigos.Deixou Lupin e Tiago em um barco Pedro em outro e Sirius foi no barco da frente com o guarda - caça e a Midori,para sua infelicidade.

Durante todo o trajeto a menina não trocou nenhuma palavra com ele,ela o tratou com indiferença como se ele nem ao menos existisse.

Aquele silêncio todo o intrigava,ele se sentia meio incomodado com aquilo,mas resisitiu a tentação de falar com ela,que apesar de feia,era muito divertida.

Aquele silêncio se estendeu até eles encostarem o barco na beira do lago,ela logo que eles atracaram pulou para fora do barco e nem ao menos dirigiu um olhar sequer em direção a Sirius,que ficou com muita raiva dessa atitude dela.

Ele desceu do barco de má vontade e correu em direção a Tiago e Lupin,que estavam rindo abertamente.

-- Qual é a graça? - ele perguntou meio secamente.

-- Ih...Olha o enfezadinho! Não se pode mais rir aqui é? - Tiago perguntou sarcasticamente.

-- Ah cara,desculpa...É que aquela Midori realmente me irrita! - ele falou cerrando os dentes.

-- Quem é Midori? - Lupin perguntou.

-- Deve ser a namoradinha dele! - Tiago falou dando risadas,e Pedro logo se aproximou do grupinho.

-- Não é minha namorada! Eu detesto estas meninas...São tão idiotas! Essa Midori é a menina mais feia que existe! - Sirius falou fazendo uma cara de nojo - Eu nunca namoraria com ela! 

-- Tá tudo bem...Agora vamos que todo mundo já está indo para o castelo. - Tiago falou indo em direção ao castelo,e os outros acompanharam ele.

Os alunos novatos esperavam anciosamente para a seleção de suas respectivas casas,enquanto isso no Salão Principal os outros alunos aguardavam,alguns com fome,pela seleção.

A prof. McGonagall apareceu na frente dos alunos novos e anunciou:

-- Eles estão prontos para vocês,entrem todos em uma fila reta.Vocês serão selecionados para as Casas em que passarão os próximos 7 anos.Agora sigam-me.

Ela mal terminara de falar e as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e vários olhares curiosos se dirigiram aos alunos novos.

A prof. encabeçava a fila,com um banquinho de três pernas e um chapéu de aparência velha e todo remendado sobre ele.Ela parou e finalmente,quando todos os primeiranistas estavam a frente ela tornou a falar:

-- Este - e ela pôs o banquinho no chão,e segurou o chapéu no ar - é o chapéu seletor.Ele irá dizer em qual Casa cada um de vocês irá ficar...Quando eu falar o nome de cada um,deêm um passo a frente e sentem-se no banquinho.

Os alunos ficavam imóveis,Sirius encarava cada professor que ali estava sentado na mesa a sua frente e pensava: "toda minha família foi da Sonserina,eu provavelmente vou ficar lá..." 

-- Aboot,Mary! - Minerva chamou e colocou o chapéu seletor na cabeça da garota,e todos os primeiranistas que seriam selecionados sentiram um frio na barriga. 

-- Corvinal! - e a menina ficou aliviada,e os que estavam na mesa da Corvinal se colocaram a aplaudir.

-- Black,Sirius! - Minerva tinha chego em seu nome.

Muitos sonserinos já estavam se colocando de pé,porque era tradição todos os Blacks irem para aquela Casa.

-- Hum...Um Black...Sim vejo que você tem um diferencial dos outros...Então... Grifinória! - e Sirius não acreditava no que tinha escutado,ele na Grifinória? Seus pais ficariam desapontados! Mas não somente ele estranhou como todos os outros que ali estavam.

Alguns grifinórios até aplaudiram,mas os outros ficaram perplexos e não tiravam os olhos do garoto.

A seleção se seguiu,sues outros 3 amigos ficaram na mesma casa que ele e Midori,por sorte,acabou ficando bem longe dele,ela foi selecionada para a Sonserina.

O prof. Dumbledore se levantou,e todo o salão se pôs em silêncio.

-- Bem - vindos alunos novos,bom retorno aos que aqui já estudavam.Espero que o ano letivo de vocês seja muito proveitoso.Tenho alguns avisos à vocês.Não é permitido o acesso de alunos na Floresta Proibida,e como os antigos alunos perceberam,foi colocado uma enorme árvore no jardim do castelo,aquele,meus caros alunos,é o Salgueiro Lutador, e devo deixar bem claro que não devem se aproximar,porque é uma árvore muito perigosa,atacando qualquer coisa que se movimente perto dele.Portanto,mantenham distância.Agora,bom apetite! - e diferenciadas comidas surgiram na frente dos alunos,os primeiranista ficaram surpresos com tal diversidade.

-- Esse Prof. Dumbledore é um cara legal! - Tiago falou com a boca cheia de macarrão e bebendo um gole de suco de abóbora.

-- É verdade,acho que tivemos sorte,se você quer saber! - Sirius disse.

-- Só espero que ele seja um bom diretor... - Remo suspirou.

-- A comida está muito boa! - falou Pedro.

Depois que terminaram de comer,surgiram as mais gostosas sobremesas,Pedro que já tinha comido muito,conseguiu comer mais sobremesa.

-- Como esse Pedro come,por Merlin! - Tiago falou,passando a mãe sobre sua barriga estufada de tanto comer - Eu já estou satisfeito.

O prof. Dumbledore levantou-se novamente e o silêncio dominou novamente o salão.

-- Agora que todos estão satisfeitos,creio que devem seguir para seus respectivos Salões Comunais.Alunos do 1o. ano sigam os monitores.

Seguido disso um tumulto se instalou no Salão Principal,todos os alunos levantaram e seguiram os monitores.

Os 4 amigos acharam fantástico o portal de entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.Aquele quadro da Mulher-Gorda.

-- Senha? - a Mulher - Gorda perguntou.

-- Dixies alados - o monitor falou,e o quadro virou-se deixando uma passagem a mostra,e todos entraram.


	4. Encontros e desencontros

Durante aquele ano que se seguiu Remo Lupin desapareceu várias vezes,sempre com o pretexto de que estava doente,e os outros 3 amigos desconfiavam de suas repentinas "crises de doenças".

Midori logo tornou-se amiga da prima de Sirius,Bellatriz.As duas sempre estavam juntas,mas ao contrário de Midori,Bellatriz era perfeita.Era magra,com os olhos verdes,a pele alva sem uma marca sequer,os cabelos castanhos compridos e lisos.Já Midori era horrível comparada com a amiga,era japonesa,meio gordinha,com algumas espinhas e os dentes da frente grandes demais para sua boca.

Ninguém notava aquela garotinha feia.Quando não estava com Bellatriz ela ficava na biblioteca,os livros era seus melhores amigos.Ela se refugiava lá com eles,e foi em uma dessas vezes em que ela estava na biblioteca,que ela o reencontrou.

-- Ora,ora,ora...Se não é a feiosa da Midori?! - a voz de Sirius veio por trás dela - Está se escondendo atrás dos livros para ninguém ver sua cara feia? - e ele soltou uma risada forçada.

Ela o encarou.Ele era um garoto perfeito de aparência.Tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanhos,seu rosto era delicado e sem imperfeições,ela se sentia diminuída na presença dele,mas não se intimidopu dessa vez.

-- Ora...Se não é o bebê chorão do Sirius? - ela sorriu sarcasticamente - Perdeu seus amigos e agora veio pedir minha ajuda para encontrá-los? Ah..Já sei...Perdeu sua mãe de novo,né? Mas não chora que eu vou te ajudar a procurá-la! - ela falou levantando-se e segurando o braço dele.

Quando ela o segurou,ele sentiu algo diferente naquele toque,mas não deu muita bola para isso e retrucou se desvincilhando-se das mãos dela.

-- Me larga sua nojenta! Não quero pegar essa doença que você tem...Doença de feiúra! - e ele falou rindo dando as costas para ela.

-- Eu posso ser feia,e você que é idiota? - ela falou rindo.

Nesse momento ele se virou,e a olhou com muita raiva.Queria pular no pescoço daquela garota.

-- Eu tenho vontade de te bater...Mas eu tenho medo de sujar minhas mãos! - ele falou rindo dando as costas novamente para ela.

-- Mas eu não! - ela falou pulando no pescoço dele e dando socos em sua cabeça.

-- PARA SUA BESTA! - ele berrou,e nesse momento a bibliotecária chegou e mandou os dois para fora,proibindo que eles frequentasse a biblioteca pór 1 mês,o que deixou Midori furiosa.

Quando sairam,ela apenas o olhou com raiva e saiu em direção as masmorras sem falar nada.

-- Menina besta...Acha que algum dia ficará bonita! - e ele deu uma risada alta.

Aquele ano passou voando.Sirius e Midori não se falavam,e quando se encontravam nem parecia que uma vez ela o tinha ajudado a encontrar a mãe dele.Mas isso não importava mais para nenhum dos dois,eles alimentavam uma raiva mútua,e a cada dia que passava a raiva ia aumentando.


	5. A Descoberta

No segundo ano em Hogwarts,Tiago,Pedro e Sirius descobriram o segredo de Lupin.Ele era um lobisomem.

-- Eu já desconfiava! - Tiago disse - ele sempre desaparecia em dias de lua cheia,era de se esperar! 

-- Mas...Por que você não nos contou antes Lupin?! - Sirius perguntou surpreso e um tano desapontado.

-- Eu pensava que vocês iriam desistir de serem meus amigos...Eu tinha medo. - ele respondeu baixando a cabeça.

-- Ah Remo como você é besta! A gente nunca iria fazer isso com você...Sabe que até me deu uma idéia? - Tiago falou.

-- Qual idéia Tiago? - Pedro se manifestou.

-- Esses dias atrás a prof. McGonagall falou algo sobre animagos...E se a gente se transformasse em animagos,para passar mais tempo com o Remo? - Tiago perguntou meio apreensivo.

-- Boa idéia Tiago! Mas...A gente terá que ir até a seção restrita da biblioteca... - Sirius falou.

-- E eu tenho uma capa de invisibilidade para quê? - ele perguntou sarcástico.

-- Ai caras...Vocês são os melhores! - Lupin falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

No dia seguinte os 4 estavam debaixo da Capa de invisibilidade de Tiago na seção restrita da biblioteca.

-- Acho que esse livro deve ter alguma coisa! - Sirius murmurou para os amigos.

-- Esse deve ter também! - Lupin falou baixinho.

-- Acho que é bom pegarmos mais esse aqui como precaução... - Tiago sussurrou.

Com três livros gigantes,eles saíram da biblioteca e rumaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória,mas no caminho encontraram Filch,andando pelos corredores.

Por sorte eles estavam com a capa.

Eles passaram pelo buraco do retrato e se jogaram na frente da lareira.

-- Eu acho que a gente devia inventar um mapa,assim seria mais fácil para a gente. - Sirius falou. - Imaginem só se alguém descobre a gente nos corredores a noite? E eu e o Tiago que já aprontamos muitas...Se algum professor nos pega,pegaremos muita detenção. - Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-- Mas o que tem a ver um mapa com o professor? - Pedro perguntou coçando a cabeça. - Não faria diferença nenhuma  ter um mapa sem saber onde os professores e o Filch estão.

-- Perfeito Pedro! - Tiago falou com um sorriso no rosto,e o garoto estufou o peito de orgulho,os outros quase nunca o elogiavam. - É isso que temos que fazer! Um mapa em que mostre todas as passagens e indique onde os professores  estão! - e Sirius sorriu abertamente.

-- Claro! É disso que precisamos! - De repente o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. - Mas como faremos isso?

-- A gente tem a capa de invisibilidade,a seção restrita e o Lupin aqui! - e Tiago deu leves palamdas nas costas de Remo,que corou um pouco.

-- Mas peraí gente...Não é tão simples como parece! - Remo falou levantando-se.

-- Mas é mais simples do que VOCÊ acha - Sirius falou olhando-o desafiadoramente. - Vamos Remo! A gente te ajuda com isso também! 

Remo sorriu e respondeu:

-- Tudo bem eu topo,mas se algo der errado a culpa não será só minha! 

-- Como você é besta! Todos nós iremos assumir a culpa! - Tiago falou dando um soquinho na cabeça de Remo.

Estava feito,os quatro decidiram que iriam terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Certo dia,Sirius estava andando pelos corredores em direção à aula de Feitiços,já estava atrasado.Estava andando a passos largos,e quando virou a esquerda...

PAF

Ele bateu a cabeça em algo duro,ele até mesmo caiu no chão sentando e massageou a região da batida.No momento sua visão ficou meio embassada,mas quando olhou para frente.

-- Olha por onde anda,bebê chorão! - a voz de Midori vinha da sua frente. 

-- Ah você de novo sua gorda?! - ele falou asperamente - Eu estou atrasado não tenho tempo de discutir com você!

-- Vai em frente e suma daqui! Não quero mais ver sua cara...Você já me causou problemas demais! - ela falou levantando-se catando os livros que tinham caído no chão.


	6. Lágrimas

Para a infelicidade de Sirius,ele tinha encontrado Midori novamente no Beco Diagonal durante as férias,e ele como semrpe não perdeu a chance de importuná-la.

-- Olha...A gordinha e feiosa de Hogwarts!  - ele falou sarcasticamente.

-- Nossa,não foi aqui que eu conheci o bebê chorão? Chorando para encontrar a mãezinha perdida? - ela falou em meio aos risos.

A garota estava com Bellatriz,e o garoto realmente tinha uma queda por ela.

-- Hum...Como você consegue andar com esse trasgo anão? - Sirius perguntou beijando a mão de Bellatriz que sorriu.

-- Você não tem jeito mesmo não é,Sirius? - Bellatriz falou olhando naqueles olhos castanhos,escondidos por alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto do garoto.

-- Ah..Se você não fosse minha prima... - ele falou em meio a um suspiro.

-- Não tem nada que nos impeça! - ela falou erguendo a cabeça do garoto e dando-lhe um beijo de leve na boca.

Ele ficou mudo,não sabi o que fazer.Sua prima tinha o beijado.Logo depois que ela o beijou,Midori puxou a amiga e as duas saíram pelo Beco Diagonal,perdendo-se no meio da multidão.

-- Ela me quer! - Sirius falou colocando o dedo sobre os lábios,como se fosse lembrar do beijo que ela tinha dado.

O ano letivo começara em Hogwarts.Sirius e seus amigos aprontavam mais do que antes.Acharam um alvo para atormentar para o resto da vida,Snape.

-- Vocês estão afim de ver a cor da cueca do Snape? - Tiago resmungou por entre os dentes,no meio do jardim,quando ele avistou Severo um pouco adiante.

-- Não precisa nem perguntar... - Sirius sorriu tirando a varinha da cintura - vamos ver se ele aprendeu a lavar cuecas...

-- iVingardium Leviosa/i - Tiago e Sirius falaram juntos,e Snape começou a flutuar,deixando os livros cairem no chão com um susto.

Vários olhares se viraram para eles,que riam abertamente.

-- Vamos ver se ele lavou as cuecas ontem! - Sirius falou fazendo um movimento com a varinha,assim Severo ficou de cabeça para baixo.

-- Olhem-só! O Oleoso aprendeu a lavar as cuecas...Mas eu vou checar isso periodicamente! - Tiago falou rindo.De repente uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos verdes ficou no meio da roda que se formou ao redor de Snape e berrou:

-- Tiago seu idiota! Deixa ele! - ela bradou.

-- Eu só vou descê-lo se você me der um beijo! - ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Nunca! - ela falou alto. Então empunhou a varinha e apontou para Tiago - Você se acha muito popular,se acha o máximo com esse pomo ridículo que você fica brincando,e desarrumando o seu cabelo a todo momento para parecer que foi o vento que fez isso...Que coisa ridícula! - ela falou asperamente olhando com muita raiva para ele.

Sirius,Lupin e Pedro permaneciam calados atrás dele.

-- Solta ele Tiago,ou eu vou fazer seu nariz ficar uma couve-flor! - ela bradou,apontando a varinha para o nariz dele.

-- Tudo bem esquentadinha,eu abaixo ele! - Tiago falou retirando o encantamento,fazendo Snape cair de cabeça no chão.

Lílian foi ajudar snape a se levantar mas ele se desvincilhou das mãos dela:

-- Não quero sua ajuda sangue ruim! - ele falou catando os livros.

-- Ora seu! - ela falou um encantamento em seguida fazendo com que o nariz de Severo virasse uma couve-flor.

Todos a sua volta riram,mas ela saiu correndo nervosamente,e Tiago foi atrás dela.

-- Esse Tiago não tem jeito! - Sirius falou - Como pode gostar daquela chata,com tanta gente mais bonita e divertida que ela! 

-- Ora Sirius,gosto é gosto! - Lupin falou.

-- É...e eu acho que tenho o melhro gosto que já existiu. - ele falou encarando Bellatriz que estava do outro lado do lago,junto com Midori. - Vão indo,que eu já vou. - ele falou quando saiu correndo em direção as meninas.

Ele chegou próximo delas respirando com dificuldade,tinha corrido um longo caminho.

-- Oi Sirius! - Bellatriz falou sorrindo.

-- O-lá Bella-triz - ele falou em meio a respiração arfante.

-- Ah..Você de novo não! - Midori falou com indignação.

-- Não vim atrás de você! - ele falou sorrindo para Bellatriz. - Podemos conversar Bella? - ele falou segurando as mãos dela - A sós! 

-- Midori,vai indo depois eu vou! - ela falou asperamente,e Midori saiu resmungando.

-- Como você aguenta ela? - Sirius perguntou logo que se afastaram.

-- Ela é legal... - ela falou sorrindo - Mas o que você queria falar comigo? Não era sobre a Midori era?

-- Não...Não é que...Eu estava pensando...Sobre o que aconteceu no Beco Diagonal nas férias e... - ele falou corando.

-- Ah...É isso. - ela falou asperamente - Tenho que te explicar.Era só uma brincadeira Sirius,porque...porque...Ora primeiro porque somos primos,e depois,eu já tenho namorado! - Ela falou sorrindo ao ver a cara de tristeza de Sirius,adorava fazer alguém sofrer.

--Mas...Por que? - ele perguntou indignado.

-- Por que eu fiz aquilo? Ora simples...Só para fazer você sofrer depois... - ela falou dando um sorriso desdenhoso - Encare a realidade Sirius,você nunca teria chances reais comigo! Você é muito novo! - ela falou rindo.

-- Novo?! - ele perguntou irritado. - Ora,eu tenho sua idade! 

-- Por isso mesmo...Só namoro caras mais velhos! Meu namorado,está no sexto ano se você quer saber! - ela falou sorrindo. - Bom,se era só isso...A Midori está me esperando agora! Tchau Sirius!

Ela foi em direção ao castelo deixando-o sozinho,com seus pensamentos.ele estava desolado,ela o iludira de propósito.

Ele passou o dedo indicador em baixo de seu olho direito,e viu...Lágrimas,estava chorando por aquela que o fizera sofrer propositalmente.Não pudia.

-- Bebê chorão! - a voz de Midori ecoou em sua cabeça.

-- Não passo de um bebê chorão! - ele falou limpando as lágrimas e voltou ao castelo.


	7. O Beijo da Partida

Meses haviam passado,e já estavam no fim do ano letivo.

Sirius não tinha mais se encontrado com Midori,e tamém não fazia questão,mas ele de alguma forma se importava,não ter aquela garota chata e feia incomodando-o.

Decidiu perguntar a Bellatriz sobre Midori,no Expresso de Hogwarts na volta para casa.

-- Ei...Bellatriz...Cadê a Midori? - Sirius perguntou.

-- Hum..Vejo que está interessado nela! - ela falou sorrindo maldosamente,e apoiando a cabeça no peito de seu namorado,Lastrange,só para tentar provocar Sirius,mas aquilo não funcionou dessa vez.

-- É que eu vi que a monstrenga não veio mais me perturbar.

-- Ela mudou de escola...Está em uma escola na França...Vai ficar lá até o sexto ano.Não se preocupe...No sexto ano ela vai voltar para sua felicidade! -e ela falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-- É estou tão ancioso para revê-la! - ele falou sarcasticamente.

Essas férias Sirius iria passar na casa de Tiago,junto com Lupin,e Rabicho.

-- Eu realemten não entendo por que a Lilian me odeia tanto! - ele falou tristemente.

-- É porque você é um chato que se acha e faz coisas que ela não gosta! - Sirius falou sério.

-- Você acha Lupin? - Tiago perguntou.

E Lupin concordou com a cabeça.

-- Eu não acho! Você é o cara mais cobiçado de Hogwarts,depois de Sirius,e você é muito legal! - Pedro falou sorrindo.

-- É isso que eu quis dizer! Você é bom demais para ela! Deixa ela e arranja outra garota! - Srius falou dando tapinhas nas costas de Tiago,que sorriu tristemente.

O quinto ano não poderia ter começado melhor,sem Midori no caminho,ou melhor,Sirius achava que Midori não estava em Hogwarts.

Logo que avistou ela saindo da carruagem sem cavalos ele correu atrás dela e segurou-a pelo braço.

-- Eu pensei que ficaria livre de você esse ano! - e ele sorriu desdenhosamente.

-- E vai! - e ela sorriu com aqueles dentes tortos. - Só vim pegar o resto de algumas matérias com so professores,mas amanhã mesmo já estou partindo.

-- Que bom! Espero que não volte! - ele falou asperamente virando-se de costas e saindo.

A cerimônia de seleção tinha passado rapidamente aquela noite,não só a seleção,mas toda a festa de chegada.Quando viram,já estava ficando tarde.

-- Vamos? - Lupin perguntou levantando-se.

Pontas e Rabicho levantaram-se e Sirius falou:

-- Podem ir...Eu já estou indo. - ele falou sorrindo.

Os 3 saíram e Sirius saiu logo atrás.Queria passar na biblioteca,para pegar um livro para poder ler.Apesar de ser meio rebelde,o que ele mais gostava era ler.Em sua casa tinha uma biblioteca,a maioria dos livros ele já tinha lido.

Ele foi até a biblioteca e pegou um livro iFeitiços práticos para defender-se de certos monstros/i.

Ele ia saindo distraído quando uma voz o chamou.Era Midori.

-- Mas você não me deixa em paz mesmo,não é? - ele falou irritado. - Por que você não foi hoje embora? Ou melhor..Por que você não ficou por lá mesmo? 

-- Calma irritadinho...Vim devolver alguns livros aqui,antes de partir. - ela falou.

-- Não quero suas explicações! Só quero que você suma da minha frente. - ele falou quase berrando.

-- Estou indo já..Mas antes...- ela falou aproximando-se cada vez mais dele,e ele ia recuando a medida que ela se aproximava,então ela o segurou pelos braços. - Já que não te machuca as discussões e humilhações...Vou deixar algo que você nunca vai esquecer! - ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Não quero ter nada seu que me faça me lembrar de você! - ele falou olhando-a com nojo,mas antes de terminar ele foi cortado por um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Por incrível que pareça ele retribuiu o beijo,mas quando se deu por si empurrou-a para trás.

-- Tchau Sirius! - ela falou acenando por trás dando-lhe as costas - Tenho certeza que iremos nos encontrar novamente! 

-- Tomara que não! - ele falou meio alto,apesar de ser um beijo de Midori,ele realmente tinha gostado.Ele mesmo sendo o mais bonito do castelo,nunca tinha beijado ninguém daquela maneira.E ele gostou.

No dia seguinte Midori partiu cedinho,sem ninguém perceber.E a partir desse dia,Sirius iria começar a procurar mais beijos como o da Midori.


	8. A Primeira noite de Almofadinhas

Naquele ano os garotos finalmente concluiram a transformação em animagos e o Mapa do Maroto.Sirius se transformava em cachorro,e foi apelidado de Almofadinhas,Tiago se transformava em um cervo,e ficou como Pontas,Pedro se transformava em rato,tinha como apelido Rabicho,e Lupin,que ra lobisomem era chamado por Aluado.

Com suas formas de animais,eles poderiam controlar Lupin durante suas transformações.E até saiam para andar por Hogsmeade de vez em quando.Descobriram passagens que ninguém tinha o conhecimento.

Aquele ano passara rápido,eles aprontaram mais do que nunca,cotinuavam a perturbar Snape.

Aquele era o ano dos N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários de Magia),e todos os quintanistas,incluindo os marotos estavam estudando demasiadamente.Apesar daqueles amigos sempre aprontarem,eles eram ótimos alunos.

Para eles os exames tinham sido fáceis,Sirius adorava Defesa contra Artes das Trevas,assim como Tiago.Lupin preferia Transformação e Feitiços,e Rabicho gostava de Adivinhação,porque não precisava estudar muito.

Eles se saíram bem,Rabicho achava que iria passar,mas raspando.

Tiago,agora era apanhador do time da Grifinória,e "pegara emprestado" um pomo de ouro para si.Tinha o costume de ficar brincando com ele quando não tinha nada a se fazer,e Rabicho aplaudia entusiasmado toda vez que Tiago conseguia realizar uma difícil captura.

Sirius agora tinha muitas garotas aos seus pés,até Bellatriz tinha abandonado o namorado para tentar algo com Sirius,mas foi em vão.

Ele paquerava quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts,e tinha pequenos casos com algumas.

Eles tinham acabado de fazer os N.O.M.s e todos estavam anciosos pelas férias.Os alunos não conseguiam ficar trancafiados dentro do castelo,principalmente aqueles que tinham feito os N.O.Ms e os N.I.E.M.s,e estudaram muito para se sairem bem nas provas.

-- Ei Almofadinhas...Eu estava pensando...Ano que vem aquela sua amiga horrorosa volta da França,não é? - Tiago falou sentando-se ao lado de Remo embaixo da sombra fresca da árvore.

-- Nem me lembre Pontas...Por mim aquela garota não precisa voltar! - Sirius falou meio rabugento,deitando-se no chão e observando o céu azul.

-- Ás vezes a raiva leva ao amor....- Remo disse sabiamente.

-- Ah! Cala a boca Remo! Não me enche você também! - Sirius falou levantando-se e saindo em direção ao castelo.

Ele saiu batendo os pés fortemente contra o chão e resmungava sem parar.

-- Por que eles falam tanto nela? Não percebem que eu odeio ela? - e sem olhar para a frente atravessou o salão de entrada e quando ia subir as escadas,uma voz feminina o chamou por trás de uma porta.

-- Sirius...Sirius... - a voz vinha baixinho pela porta entre aberta.

Ele seguiu a voz e quando abriu a porta,deparou-se com Bellatriz.

-- Que você quer? - ele perguntou secamente,ele não suportava ela desde aquele dia no Lago.

--  Nossa,o garoto está irritado...Me siga que eu vou lhe explicar. - Ela falou indo mais para o fundo da sala escura,e ouviu-se um som de uma porta rangendo.

-- Vem logo Sirius! -  ela sibilou do fundo da sala.

O garoto foi seguindo pelo caminho escuro,na mesma direção em que ela desaparecera.

Ele ouviu novamente o barulho de porta rangendo,e Bellatriz sussurou no ouvido dele.

-- Agora,quero que você faça o que eu mandar! - ela falou baixinho.

-- Nem pensar! - ele falou mais alto.

-- Psiu...Não fale nada! - ela murmurou. 

E ele por incrivel que pareça ficou calado,parado no meio daquela sala escura.

-- Coloque as vendas... - ela murmurou no ouvido dele,e  colocando uma venda nas mãos dele.

-- Não vai adiantar nada e... - ela o interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele,de alguma maneira,aquele toque o fez estremecer.

-- Apenas coloque. - ela falou calmamente.

Ele colocou a venda rapidamente.

-- Sente-se Sirius.

-- Mas onde? - ele perguntou.

-- Apenas sente... 

Ele meio apreensivo,sentou-se e tinha uma cama atrás dele,estava começando a gostar daquilo.

-- Agora,apenas relaxe...E me sinta... - ela falou sentando-se no colo dele.

Ela começou a fazer movimentos com o corpro sobre ele,ele começou a sentir -se excitado,ele ia tocá-la quando ela deu um leve tapa na mão dele.

-- Agora você espera,você terá sua vez...

E ele ficou lá sentindo sua excitação vir a tona,sem poder mover um dedo.Apenas poderia ficar sentindo aquele corpo quente sobre o seu,e acariciando -lhe o rosto os cabelos,e suspirando em seu ouvido.

-- Agora Sirius...Pode aproveitar...- ela falou tirando-lhe as vendas.

Mesmo sem as vendas,ele só via a silhueta dela.

Ele a beijou fervorosamente,como se fosse sua fonte vital,ele deitou ela na cama,e começou a lamber os ouvidos dela,arrancando suspiros dela.

Ele foi descendo beijando seu pescoço,ele foi descendo sua mão pelo corpo perfeito de Bellatriz. Foi descendo sua boca em direção aos botões da camisa dela,e desabotoou eles com a boca.Quando a camisa foi retirada por completo,ele viu o contorno dos belos seios da garota.Eram fartos,ele começou a massageá-los,e depois começou a beijá-los delicadamente,e depois começou a chupá-los fervorosamente,enquanto ela gemia de prazer,ele ia descendo sua mão direita pela cintura dela e parou na sua bunda definida,e apertou-a com uma certa força.

Os beijos agora iam descendo pela barriga durinha, demorando um pouco nessa região.

Suas mãos ousadas desceram pela sua cintura,e entravam por baixo da saia,massageando sua vagina levemente.

Ela gemia de prazer,e arrepios subiam-lhe pela espinha.

Ele reitirou a saia dela,deixando-a só de calcinha,que fez questão de retirá-la com a boca para provocá-la.

Ele tirou -lhe a calcinha e começou a beijar seu clitóris,ardentemente...Ela gemia cada vez mais alto.

Ele ia se apossando de cada centimetro daquele lugar molhadinho,e ia descobrindo-o.

Bem na hora em que ela estava chegando no clímax,ele parou e foi beijando o corpo dela até chegar na sua boca novamente.

Eles se beijavam,e ela ia retirando a camisa dele,enquanto ele abria a calça.ele tirou a calça todo desajeitado.

-- Posso?- ele perguntou baixinho fazendo-a tremer de prazer.

-- Pode sim... - ela sussurou no ouvido dele.

Ele colocou a pontinha na entrada,e foi colocando devagar enquanto ela gemia,dessa vez de dor.Ele terminou de colocar o resto com um movimento só que a fez gemer,mas foi abafado pelo beijo.

Ele começou a fazer movimentos devagar,e foi aumentando o ritmo de pouco em pouco.E os gemidos dela tornaram-se gemidos de prazer.

Eles tiveram orgasmos no mesmo momento,e ele deitou exastou ao lado dela,e em pouco minutos adormeceu.


End file.
